Silver Lining
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: People say that in everything, you can always find a Silver Lining. Well Heero is my Silver Lining in life, just as I am his. But the funny thing is, no one knows the most important part in our Silver Lining. Our Relationship.


**Okay ignore the spelling mistakes, I can't use the spell-check on here...it's taking away my quotations an I said screw it! lol anyway! on with the introduction thing! Dedicated to Rein-Kun and StandingOnTheRooftops for everything they've done! I luffles you all! I adore your writing as well so heres my gift to you! The Color Collection Series! Here's the newest one. Silver Lining. **

**ENJOY!**

**Silver Lining** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Every time I look at Heero, I'm at peace. People say that in everything, there's always a silver lining. That includes the perfect soldier.

His silver lining shows every time he smiles just for me, every time he takes my breath from me in a passionate kiss. Every time those piercing cobalt orbs land on me, full of love, lust, desire, and passion. Every time his hands ghost over mine, whether it be in the hall or under a desk in the middle of a meeting.

His silver lining shows every time his eyes darken when someone flirts with me. Or when someone makes a pass at me.

I love how he gets jealous of Quatre when he gets to close or of Trowa when he teases me. I love how out of everything, he's always there. I have faith that he won't leave, because as much as he is my silver lining, I am his.

He tells me that he enjoys seeing me get flustered, and get embarrassed by every little romantic thing he does. He tells me that he loves my smile and how it's his to see alone. He says that when he ever gets mad or jealous, though he denies it, I'm the only one to calm him down. Though that normally involves going to certain measures and making sure no one walks into our office unexpectedly.

You see, no one knows -save for the other three pilots- that Heero and I are in a relationship, have been for almost two years. So we try to keep it low pro. But it tends to leave us in very awkward situations. People walking in on Heero pinning me, or worse. I think Une is suspicious. But out of every situation, our silver lining comes into play.

Every time someone walks in, the perfect soldier mask falls in place and he lies through his teeth. It makes people fear him more, thinking that he yells and screams at his own partner. When people see he's in a bad mood, we get privacy. So it turns out alright. Our silver lining comes into play every time.

So I'd have to say that in everything there's a Silver lining. Heero's my Silver Lining and I am his. We hide in plain sight yet no one thinks about what the real truth is. Our relationship is in plain sight and no one knows. Again our Silver Lining comes in play for us. But then again, I don't really know if its worth it. They leave us in very bad situations some times.

Some of those awkward situations are like now. Heero had me pinned to his desk, shirt halfway open and his face buried in my neck. My face was flushed and my breathing was heavy.

I froze when one of the lower laggies just walked right in to our office. "Shit." I hissed and Heero froze.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Me." I whispered.

Heero snorted, turning to glare at the flustered man. "What?" He bit out.

"Uh-uhm-uhhh." His eyes flashed over our position and he flushed.

I fell back against Heero's desk. "If you're so insistent on cleaning the damn wound then do it." I hissed out, pressing into Heero a little. His head swiveled to me, eyes darkening in warning. "You went so far as undressing me. Then finish it damnit."

"If you would be more careful I wouldn't have to do this. Actually, if you *listened* I wouldn't have to."

I grinned playfully. "Where's the fun in that?"

Heero glared at me. "Jackass."

I laughed at him before turning back to the laggie. "What do you need?" I squirmed as Heero leaned over me to get in his desk drawers for the small first aid kit. The man just stared at us. "The medical team and I aren't exactly, best buddies. So I don't really worry about wounds. Hee-chan here normally finds out and well," I waved a hand at the two of us. "this is how it ends." I laughed sheepishly. I wasn't one for lying, but I could contort and twist a lie into that of a very thorough version of the truth. So technically what I had just said, wasn't a lie.

"Ah-uhm." The dude coughed. "Uhm, Mr. Sandstren asked me to uhm, deliver this to uh, Mr. Yuy." His eyes darted to Heero, who at this point was pulling crap out of the first aid kit.

I glared at him. "I hate you." I hissed and Heero snorted.

"Nothing new." He chuckled.

I glared at him more. "Oh, you wait until we get home, I live with you remember."

Heero shook his head. "And so do Trowa, Quatre and Wufei."

The laggie coughed when I went to retort. "Oh, you're till here?"

"Uh."

"Leave it on the other desk." Heero grunted, swiping a cool alcohol pad over a small scrape on my shoulder.

I frowned. "When the hell did I get that?" I muttered out loud.

"With you," Heero glanced up. "It's hard to say."

I glared at him half heartedly before my eyes were captured by the laggies movements. I watched as he placed the folder and disk down on my desk and stopped.

"You're still here?" Heero growled, dabbing at one of the wounds from my latest mission. That was the main reason -well it started out as the main reason, before he attached his lips to mine- we were in this position.

I had just gotten back from a horridly long mission that ended in disaster. My team had damn near been blown up. I found out that being in the building when the bomb you set, goes off, is not a good choice of action. I was far enough away from the main bomb to not have received to much harm. A few cuts and scrapes, one large gash but nothing much.

Of course it hadn't helped that my men had reported me dead, straight to Heero. So when I had finally made my out of the rubble and back to HQ, I found a very distraught group of ex-gundam pilots in my office. Quatre had attacked me, knocking me back into the door jam, slicing open the wound I had half-assed treated. The same wound Heero was trying to fix. He had ordered them out immediately.

"Get out." Heero growled, pressing to hard with the alcohol pad.

I let out a scream. "You goddamn fucking-" I hissed again as he did it again. "FUCKING BASTARD!"

I saw the man leave in a hurry and the eyes of several other agents outside our door. I let loose and hit Heero in the chest, knocking him back. "God DAMN! FUCK MAN! That hurt you son of a bitch!" I hissed glaring at him. "Jesus." I pressed a hand on my side. "Fuck me."

The door slammed shut suddenly and I was thrown back into the desk. Heero's lips covering mine as he pressed an alcohol pad fully over my side wound. I screamed into his mouth as the liquid seeped into the gash.

Out of anger I threw the only thing I could reach, the stapler, at the closed door. I hit him on the arm as he pressed in closer, keeping me still. He pressed his tongue in my mouth, trying to distract me. My eyes closed tightly in pain when he pressed the pad closer.

He pulled back to let me breath. "Ha. AH Damn you!" I hissed loudly. "Fucking-" He kissed me again. I pushed at him, he pressed closer, pinning me to the desk.

"Worst part's over." He whispered to me.

I swallowed thickly. "I don't believe you."

Heero snorted. "Sorry, but-" He looked at the wound. "you're right. You need stitches." I groaned. "Remember, there's a Silver Lining in everything."

"How in the hell do you find a Silver Lining in this?" I demanded.

Heero smirked. "Simple. Someone's going to have to take care of you."

I blinked. "Bastard." I muttered.

"Duo." I looked up into is eyes. They were soft and unguarded. "Never again." He whispered and I nodded. His forehead rested against mine. "Let me finish. Don't squirm to much."

I bit my lip as he started ot stitch up the gash. A few odd hisses or growls escaped.

"Finished." Heero muttered, pulling back to look at his work.

I growled and pulled him up to meet my lips. I let out one final painful shout as he pressed closer, pinning me to the desk, hands clasping mine.

"You are,"

"My Silver lining." Heero finished.

"In everything." I kissed him again. "But if you ever, *ever* do anything like that to me again. I promise you, you will pay *dearly* for it." I hissed. Heero laughed softly. "The only Silver Lining in this situation is, that I get to keep you in bed for the next week."

"Week?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow.

I grinned. "Got to regain my strength and what-not."

"So this has no, alter motives?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Shame, I was planning on making sure you didn't leave the bed."

"Oh? How did you plan on doing that?"

Heero smirked. "I was planning on pounding you into the mattress, making sure you wouldn't be able to get out of bed unless absolutely necessary."

My mouth dropped open."H-Heero!"

"Silver Lining Duo."

"Bastard." I couldn't but smirk at him though. We hid in plain sight. And yet the world is oblivious to us and our relationship. A good and bad thing. But within the bad, we always find our Silver Lining.

~END~

* * *

HA! okay so...here it is... the third typed volume of the Color Collection...this one came out of nowhere basically I had a small short paragraph summary and it turned into this...hmmm..interesting! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!

-TMBTJM


End file.
